50 Shades of Raudenfeld
by rjt129
Summary: Karma Ashcroft was just filling in for a friend - she never expected something like this to happen. At least not to her. But now she is being sucked into the dark and mysterious world of Amy Raudenfeld. An egotistical, sarcastic, sex goddess. Can she make it out alive with her heart?
1. Chapter 1

*So here's my take on 50 Shades of Grey with Faking It*

*I do not own any of the 50 Shades of Grey parts*

*Reviews and comments are much appreciated!*

 **Chapter 1**

I scowl with frustration at my reflection in the mirror. Damn my hair for not behaving and damn Shane Harvey for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. Instead of studying for finals, I'm getting ready to go interview some mega-industrialist tycoon I've never even heard of for the student newspaper. But no, I have to drive to Dallas to meet the enigmatic CEO of Raudenfeld Enterprises Holdings Inc. According to Shane this is a big deal for the school paper, damn you Shane for being sick. He's huddled on the couch in the living room, "Karma, I'm sorry. It took me forever to get this interview and it will probably take even longer to reschedule and by then we'll have graduated. I can't blow this off…please." He throws a little pout at the end and I know that I'm going to end up doing the interview. "Of course I'll go, shouldn't you be in bed?" He smiled before breaking into a coughing fit. "Here are the questions and my recorder. Just take notes and I'll transcribe it all later." And with that I'm off in Shane's car because I don't think my old VW Beetle would survive the journey. The entire ride there I can't help but think of how I am not a reporter, writing has never been my passion. Music is my passion, yet here I am about to go do an interview.

The headquarters of Raudenfeld global enterprise is a huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel. Very modern. I enter the enormous lobby and walk to the desk where a very attractive, well groomed brunette sits. "I'm here to see Ms. Raudenfeld. Karma Ashcroft for Shane Harvey." She gives me a once over and arches her eyebrow, making me feel self conscious about my outfit. "Excuse me for one moment, Miss Ashcroft." After her eyeballing my outfit I wish I had let Shane pick something out for me.

"Mister Harvey is expected. Please sign in here, Miss Ashcroft. You'll want the last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor." I'm handed a security pass with the words VISTOR very obviously stamped on the front.

The elevator shoots me up to the twentieth floor faster than I could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" and I walk out into another lobby. Another perfectly dressed brunette sits behind the desk, she rises and greets me. "Miss Ashcroft, please have a seat" she says as she points to an area of black leather chairs. My nerves start to catch up with me as I sit there waiting, I know nothing of this woman. She could be ninety or thirty. I start fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. Another brunette comes out from the double doors on the other side of the room. What is with all the perfectly dress women? "Ms. Raudenfeld will see you now." Maybe Ms. Raudenfeld insists on all her employees being brunette, is that even legal? I get up and walk shakily to the partially open door. And as I push open the door I trip over my own two feet, falling head first into her office. Shit. Good job Karma, could you be more embarrassing?

Gentle hands reach out and help me up. It takes all my nerves to glance up. Oh my god - she's so young. "You're not Mr. Harvey" she says with a slight frown on her face. So young and so attractive, very attractive. She's tall, dressed in a skin tight black dress with long blond hair that falls down her shoulders. And her eyes, bright gray eyes that seem to be piercing right through me. If she's over thirty then I'm a top selling singer. Extending my hand I say "Um. Actually I'm Karma Ashcroft. Shane Harvey is my roommate and he came down with the flu so I offered to take his place. I hope you don't mind." She takes my hand and as our fingers touch, I feel an exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. It must've been static. My heart is beating rapidly. "I see" she states simple. Her voice is warm, she almost sounds amused but its difficult to tell from her impassive expression. "Would you like to sit?" She waves me toward a black leather buttoned couch.

Her office is so large for just one person, floor to ceiling windows, a large modern dark wood desk sits in front of the windows. The desk is so large that my whole family could sit comfortably around it and have dinner. I sit down and set up the recorder, but I'm so nervous that I drop it twice on the floor. She says nothing, waiting patiently as I become increasingly embarrassed and flustered. I look up and she's watching me with one hand in her lap, the other trailing her index finger across her lips. I think she's trying to suppress a smile. "Sorry, I'm not used to this." I stutter.

"Please, take your time Miss Ashcroft."

"I hope you don't mind if record this?"

"After you've taken so much time to set up - you ask me now?"

I flush, she's teasing me. I blush slightly unsure of what to say and I pout slightly. I think she takes pity on me because she says "No, of course I don't mind."

So I start the interview and its fairly easy since I have all of Shane's questions.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. How did you amount to such success?" I make the mistake of glancing up at her, she's smirking at me which causes me to blush. She's having more of an effect on me than I anticipated.

"Business is all about people, and I'm very good at judging people."

We exchange questions and answers, it feels natural to be talking to her. And I try really hard not to stray from the questions Shane gives me but I can't help but get sassy with her, but from the faint smile on her lips and the way her eyes sparkle I think she is enjoying it.

"And do you have any interests outside your work?"

"I have varied interests, Miss Ashcroft."

There is a hint of a smile on her lips, "very varied." And for some reason, this one sentence makes my heart beat faster and my blood heat with desire. The last question on Shane's list I ask without even thinking. "Are you gay, Ms. Raudenfeld?" She laughs and it is one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

"Thats a very private question don't you think, Karma?"

Shit, why did Shane have to ask that? Its so mortifying! "Uh. I'm sorry its just written here." Hearing her say my name has my heart beating faster and the way she said it, it was as if I was something she wanted to eat. But I want to hear her say it again and maybe in a more sexual way. No. I can't think like that right now. I bet she can hear how fast my heart is beating. As I lick my bottom lip, her pupils dilate infinitesimally causing me to blush. She wants me….I think, I hope. No! Don't go there Karma.

"To answer your question Ms. Ashcroft, indeed I am." Relief flows through me, glad that I didn't offend her.

And right when I think I'm done and can escape, she states "I want to know about you." But the way she says it sounds like there is a double meaning behind it. And I want her to get to know me but I also want to escape her because she is doing things to me that I don't quite understand and I need to process this whole thing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Raudenfeld but I have a long drive back."

"You're driving back to Austin?" She sounds anxious. I nod my head and stand up making it clear that I was leaving. Why should she care? "Thank you for the interview Ms. Raudenfeld." I say extending my hand.

"The pleasure's been all mine." she says and again there is the hint of something else in her voice.

She takes my hand and there is that feeling between us, sending shivers down my spine. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

She walks me all the way to the elevator door, and we stand there awkwardly. At least I think its awkward, I can't tell what she thinks, but I keep glancing at her out of the corner of my eye and I think she notices because she's wearing a small smile. Eventually the elevator arrives and I enter and turn back to look at her. Her eyes are burning into me.

"Karma," she says as a farewell.

"Amy," I reply. Her mouth drops, clearly she is shocked that I used her first name, so am I. It almost looks like she is going to step into the elevator after me but luckily the doors close.

And I can't help but wish that Amy Raudenfeld had stepped into the elevator with me.


	2. Chapter 2

*Here's chapter 2!*

*Hope you enjoy it*

 **Chapter 2**

I race out of the elevator and into the warm Texas air. My heart is racing and I'm trying to collect myself. No one has ever affected me this way before, no man and especially no woman. What is it about Amy Raudenfeld that has this effect on me? Her good looks? Those piercing grey eyes? Or those lips? Lips that looked oh so kissable I wanted to feel them all over me. Nope, I have to stop these train of thoughts, I have no idea what has come over me but I suppress it and start my journey home. I try not to think about the interview during the drive back but her eyes are right there staring at me every time I blink. God.

As soon as I walk through the door Shane is asking me for the play by play.

"Tell me everything!"

The last thing I want to do is relive the interview after spending the entire drive back trying not to think about it.

"Its all on the recorder Shane" I whine hoping that he won't push the subject.

"I owe you so much Karma! What was she like? How was it?" and now starts my own interview with Shane Harvey. I can see the headline now: Exclusive Interview With The Embarrassing Karma Ashcroft. Great. I'm trying to think of answers for Shane because now that he's started he won't stop until I tell him everything.

"I'm just happy its over and I don't have to see her ever again. Shane, I was so embarrassing and awkward! Did you know she was so young?!" All he does is give me this look like 'are you really that surprised?'

"God Shane you could have told me some stuff before hand! And what was the deal with that gay question? I have never wanted the earth to swallow me up as much as I did then!" Now I have him laughing.

"So thats why you don't want to see her again. I was curious, whenever she's in the paper she never has a date. I'm sorry I didn't give you anything before hand but I really do appreciate it Karma." I give him the recorder and go off to my room to shower and maybe do some song writing in another attempt to forget about the grey eyed blonde.

I come out to the living room sometime around dinner to find Shane sitting on the couch with ear buds in and typing away furiously on his computer. He notices me and pulls out his ear buds.

"You did a good job Karms. Its a shame you didn't take her up on her offer to get to know you. She seemed interested." My heart skips a beat at the prospect of that being true but I know it isn't and besides I was never going to see her again anyway.

"I think she was just tired of the one being interrogated Shane."

"Its a shame that we don't have any original pictures of her, it would really make the article. She's really good looking isn't she?"

I could feel the heat spreading across my face.

"I guess," trying to seem indifferent.

"Oh come on! You have to admit she's attractive! I'm gay and I still think she's smokin."

"Whatever you say Shane." I try and retreat back into my room to escape round two of the Shane inquisition.

I was not going to admit that I was enamored by this woman.

"Karma, what did you really think of her?" Damn it Shane can't you just let me off the hook just this once?

"She's interesting," I mutter embarrassed. I've never shown interest in someone else before.

"Wow. Karma Ashcroft interested in someone else! This is new. It sounded like she was pretty fascinated by you too." Me? I think Shane's cold has gotten to his head.

The rest of the week is spent between studying for finals and my job at the record store. Friday night rolls around and Shane and I are debating our plans for the night. All of a sudden the doorbell rings and there on our doorstep is Liam holding a bottle of champagne. The three of us have been friends since our freshman year at UT. Guess we have our plans for the night, I invite him in and we start catching up.

"So this gallery downtown is going to exhibit my art next month."

"Wow Liam! That's fantastic - congratulations!" I hug him and he holds on a little longer than needed. I know deep down inside that he wishes we were more than friends. He's attractive, funny and intelligent but I just don't feel anything. Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with me for not being attracted to such a great guy but no one has made me feel like that until recently….NO! I will not think of HER tonight. Especially after dreaming about her nearly every night this week. Dreams of her grey eyes and kissable lips.

In order to stop thinking about her, we had to finish the bottle of champagne and two more bottles of wine. That night I dreamt of nothing.

The record store is unexpectedly busy Saturday morning. I spend the better part of the morning helping customers find albums or ringing them up but around lunch time the store calms down. As I'm restocking the shelves I can feel someones eyes on me. I glance up and there at the end of the aisle is Amy Raudenfeld staring at me with those piercing grey eyes.

I think my heart just stopped beating.

"Miss Ashcroft, what are the odds of seeing you here." She's staring at me so intently that I feel naked under her gaze. What is she even doing here! God she looks amazing. She's wearing a red flannel over a black tank top with black skinny jeans that look extremely distressed and her hair falls in soft waves over her shoulders. Who knew she could do casual so well. My mouth has dried up and I think I've stopped breathing.

"Ms. Raudenfeld," I barely whisper.

She's smirking at me and her eyes are sparkling with amusement. She must know the effect she is having on me, how embarrassing.

"I was in the area and wanted to pick out some new music. It's a pleasure to see you again, Karma." Her voice is soft and sweet and causes goosebumps to spread down my arms.

"There are a few albums I need, do you think you could assist me Ms. Ashcroft?" All I can do is nod as she just stares and smiles at me like she knows some big secret.

"Excellent! I need Ellie Goulding, The Weeknd, Drake…" she lists off a few more artists and I start walking around the store grabbing all the necessary albums.

Its like she is trying to make the most epic sex playlist. And now I'm thinking about Amy Raudenfeld and sex. My heart nearly beats out of my chest and I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. I feel her eyes on me the entire time I'm walking around, it feels like I'm being examined.

"What's the music for? Making a mix CD or something?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just for pleasure." The way she says pleasure has me imagining all the different ways that she could please me. I can't help but blush. I want to ask more but I'm too nervous.

What was she doing in Austin? And why here? Was she here to see me? God heart could you maybe calm down before you burst. I mean she could just download the music from the internet like most people.

"Are you in Austin on business?" hoping my voice didn't sound too nervous. Be cool Karma.

"I was visiting campus, going over some business plans for a new structure."

See? She's not here to see me at all. I hand her what I've collected so far and our fingers brush shooting sparks up my arm. She glances down at our hands and I swear she blushes just the tiniest bit.

I scowl as some house music comes on over the speakers.

"Don't like house music?" she asks, her perfect lips curled up in a smile.

"The same beat over and over isn't really my thing Ms. Raudenfeld." She arches a brow at me and it sounds like her breathing is hitched.

"And what is your thing, Karma?" she asks me in a raspy voice. Holy cow. Be cool. All I want to do is scream that she is my thing! But instead I just tell her about my taste in music. She nods approvingly.

"How's the article going?" Woah fast change of topics.

"Shane's really happy with what I gathered from the interview though he wishes we had original photos." There she goes again raising that perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm around tomorrow perhaps…" she trails off watching my face for a reaction.

"Would you be willing to do a photo shoot?" I sound breathless and excited. Another opportunity to be around her. She nods her head at me and I let out my biggest smile because I know how happy that would make Shane. Amy looks completely thrown off by my smile. She's even stopped breathing. She collects herself and reaches into her back pocket producing a business card.

"Give me a call before noon tomorrow with all the details. I'm looking forward to it Karma." The way my name rolls off her tongue nearly causes me to collapse but there is also the hint at another meaning behind her words. I silently ring her up, feeling her eyes on me the entire time making me self-conscious. I hand her the bag of CD's and am extremely careful that our fingers don't touch, because I don't think my heart can handle any more electric shocks.

"Till tomorrow Karma." she says and with that she walks away. I wait until she is outside before I pull out my phone and immediately call Shane.

"Shane! You are not going to believe what just happened!"


	3. Chapter 3

***** I have a lot of chapters already written so I'll keep posting them*

*BUT let me know what you guys love/hate*

*All you readers are the reason I keep going*

 **Chapter 3**

"What was she doing at the store?" I can hear the curiosity from dripping from Shane's voice through the phone.

"She was in the area."

"Oh come on Karma, you don't actually believe that do you? She was clearly there to see you!" he exclaims.

My pulse starts racing at the idea but she clearly stated that she was just in the area on business and didn't know that I worked there.

"Do you want the photos or not Shane?" I asked impatiently, I just wanted to get off the phone and replay the interaction with Amy.

"Of course I do! We can get Liam to take them. Where would we do it?"

"I can ask her, she's staying in the area…."

"You can contact her?"

"I have her cell phone number."

Shane yells so loudly that I almost drop my phone and I roll my eyes at his dramatics.

"You're telling me that the richest, extremely elusive and sexist bachelorette in the whole state of Texas just gave you her cell phone number?!"

"It's not that big of a deal Shane."

"Karma you can't tell me you don't think she likes you! Its so obvious!" His tone is encouraging.

"She was just being nice." But as soon as I say those words I know that they are far from true, Amy Raudenfeld doesn't do nice. Maybe polite but even that seems a stretch. My breathing starts to come faster at the small possibility that Shane is right. Now I really can't wait till tomorrow.

When I get home Shane is on the phone with Liam and gives me a little wave as I wander off towards my bedroom. A few minutes later there is a small knock on my door and Shane comes in.

"Have you called her yet?"

"No." I say sheepishly, I've been too nervous to call her but part of me is excited to hear her voice again.

"Karma! Call her. Now! Or you don't get any of the pizza I ordered."

Just then my stomach rumbles and the thought of pizza sounds fantastic. I pull Amy's card out from my back pocket where it has been burning a hole in my jeans the entire afternoon and wave Shane out of my room. With shaky fingers I dial her number and take a deep breath and prepare myself. She answers after the first ring, her tone clipped and cold.

"Raudenfeld."

"Uh. Ms. Raudenfeld. It's Karma Ashcroft." My voice sounds high and squeaky, thats embarrassing. I hear her take a deep breath.

"Miss Ashcroft, how nice of you to call." Her voice sounds warm and relaxed now, meanwhile my heart is beating a mile a minute.

"So I talked to Shane and we would love to go ahead with the photo shoot. Tomorrow if that works for you. Is there a place you would prefer Ms. Raudenfeld?" I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"I'm staying at the Chilton, why don't we meet there tomorrow morning around ten?" She almost sounds as eager as I felt.

"Great! See you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it Miss Ashcroft." I can practically see the wicked sparkle in her grey eyes. How is it that she can make six words sound so promising?

That night I toss and turn dreaming of smoky gray eyes, long legs, blonde hair and desire.

We finish setting up the conference room that the hotel is letting us use for our photo shoot just as Amy Raudenfeld walks in and my jaw nearly drops. Holy cow. She's wearing a white shirt that is open at the top and shows off just a bit of cleavage, and black leather pants that hug every curve on her body. She is the embodiment of sexy casual.

"Miss Ashcroft, how nice to see you again." She says as she extends her hand to me, I hesitate momentarily afraid of the shock that is sure to follow. And as soon as our hands touch there it is, that current running through me making my heart beat faster and my face blush.

"Ms. Raudenfeld, this is my roommate Shane Harvey," I breathe out. Shane looks her right in the eye like he is sizing her up.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this," Shane says giving her his best professional smile.

"It's a pleasure," she answers with her eyes locked on me making me blush and I can sense a double meaning behind her words.

I introduce her to Liam who smiles at me affectionately but gives Amy a cold look. Amy also changes as she eyes Liam, she looks cold and distant.

I spend the entire photoshoot staring openly at Amy, admiring her. She is so beautiful. Our eyes meet a few times and it takes all my will power to rip my eyes from hers. Eventually Liam announces that he thinks we have enough photos and Amy says her good byes.

She turns to me after telling Shane about her excitement to read the article.

"Will you walk with me, Miss Ashcroft?" she asks softly. All I can do is nod my head and look back at Shane who gives me a curt nod and Liam is scowling. She opens the door and allows me to exit first. What does she want?

"I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me?" I'm speechless, Amy Raudenfeld is asking me out for coffee. Is this a date?

"Sure, but I have to tell Liam that I can't give him a ride home. Hold on." I dash back into the room, Liam is in the process of putting away all his equipment and before I can get to him Shane grabs my attention.

"What did she want?"

"She asked me for coffee," I reply sheepishly and can feel my face flushing.

"I don't trust her Karma," What? That threw me, Shane was the one encouraging me that she liked me, "I think she is dangerous for someone like you." Like me, innocent me.

"It's just coffee Shane, but can you give Liam a ride home?"

He stares at me like he wants to stop me from going with her but eventually he nods and lets me go. I duck back into the hallway and Amy gives me a small smile. Knowing that I made her smile elates me, I want to make her smile more. We ride the elevator down to the lobby, the entire ride is filled with static energy pulsing between us, there's no way she can't not feel it.

We go to this little cafe across the street and sit and talk about me, I guess she is finally getting her interview with me. She stares at me most of the time but I'm so nervous and excited and awkward that I mostly stare at my coffee cup.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Whoa, what?

"Who?"

"The photographer. Liam Booker."

I laugh because it's quite the opposite, I wonder what gave her the impression that things were different.

"No, Liam and I are just good friends. What made you think we were more than that?" I look up at her as I say it so she can see the truth in my eyes.

"The way you smiled at each other." Her voice is practically dripping jealousy and hatred, her eyes locking with mine. I can't look away, her gaze is captivating.

Shaking my head, "No Liam is more like family." That seems to satisfy her because she smiles at me again.

I look back down at my mug as my face heats up from her gaze.

"You seem nervous around me." Now there's an understatement.

"I find you intimidating," my face flushing even more. I hear her take a sharp breath.

"You should find me intimidating," she nods. "Please don't look down any more, I like seeing your face."

I look up at her and she gives me an encouraging smile.

"It makes me curious as to what you are blushing about." She pops a small piece of her donut into her mouth and chews slowly, her eyes never leave mine once. And on cue, I start to blush.

She peppers me with more questions and I answer, occasionally asking her a few of my own. All too soon I've finished my cup of coffee and realize the time, I need to get home to study.

She offers to walk me back to my car and I happily accept, but I realize on our way that our time together is coming to a close. I've probably completely blown the whole thing. She probably has a girlfriend and before I know what my mouth is doing I blurt out the question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Her lips pull up into a smirk and she looks down at me.

"No Karma, I don't do the girlfriend thing," she says softly. I have to get away from her to try and re-solidify the mush that my brain has turned into. I start walking away from her and stumble, headlong into traffic.

"Shit, Karma!" Raudenfeld cries. She grabs my hand and tugs me hard so I fall back against her just as a car whizzes by nearly hitting me. I breathe in her clean scent, she smells like fresh laundry and some spring time body wash. Oh my god, it's intoxicating.

"Are you alright?" she whispers. Her left arm is around me, holding me to her while her other hand slowly traces my face. She brushes her thumb over my lower lip and my breath hitches and her pupils dilate. We are staring into each other's eyes for an eternity or at least that's what it feels like, but then her gaze is drawn to my mouth. And for the first time in my twenty-one years, I want to be kissed. I want to be kissed by Amy Raudenfeld. I want to feel her lips on me. I'm staring at her mouth, mesmerized by her perfectly sculptured lips. She's staring down at me, her gaze hooded and her eyes darkening. I can feel her breathing harder than usual, I've stopped breathing altogether. Please kiss me, come on, kiss me. She closes her eyes and I think this is it, but then she lets out a small groan of frustration and steps away from me, already I miss her warm electric touch.

"Karma, you should stay away from me, I'm not the right person for you," she whispers. What? Where was this coming from? Shouldn't I be the judge of who was right for me? My head is swimming with rejection and I can feel tears starting to build up. She doesn't want me.

"Thank you, but I can finish the walk myself." I mutter my voice full with humiliation.

"What?" She's frowning now.

"For saving me," I whisper.

"Karma…I…" She stops, but her voice is so full of anguish that I peer up at her. Her eyes are bleak as she runs a hand through her hair, she looks torn and frustrated.

"What, Amy?" I snap, I'm hurt that he's rejected me and irritated at my self for not walking away yet.

"Good luck with your exams," she murmurs. Wow what a big goodbye, but I don't know why I'm surprised she did just reject me.

I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice as I turned on my heel and said goodbye.

I make it all the way to my car before my feelings overwhelm me and I start to cry. Tears fall down my face in a steady stream and the radio covers my unattractive sobbing and sniffling. Eventually I stop crying and start my drive home, refusing to think of Amy Raudenfeld again.


	4. Chapter 4

***** Here's another chapter for you guys!*

*Karma gets drunk and into trouble*

 **Chapter 4**

Shane was watching America's Next Top Model in the living room when I got home. His smile fades when he looks at me, probably because my eyes are still red and puffy.

"Karma, what happened?"

I'm too worn out to deal with Shane's interrogation right now and just shake my head at him. That's never stopped him before so I'm really not surprised that it doesn't work now.

"You've been crying," thank you for pointing out the obvious Shane.

"What did she do to you?" he growls and the expression on his face is scary.

I just wanted Shane to drop the subject so I told him about almost being hit by a car, so she's off the hook, for now. He's grateful that Amy saved me, and all I could think about were her arms wrapped around me.

"How was coffee?"

"It was fine, I won't be seeing her again. I don't even know why she asked me," I state matter-of-factly.

"Karma, it's so obvious that she likes you!"

"Not any more."

"What do you mean?" That was the wrong thing to say because now Shane is very intrigued.

"Shane we both know she is out of my league," I say without trying to sound too upset.

"Karma! Sure she has more money than you, but that goes for the majority of people in America. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you are a total babe!" Oh no, not this speech again.

"Shane, I really do need to study."

"Ok…I finished the article, do you want to see it?" And be reminded of I-don't-want-you-Raudenfeld? No thanks. But I read it any way for Shane, the entire time trying extremely hard not to look at her picture.

It's Friday and I'm walking out of my last final exam. Shane and I decided earlier that we were going to hit 6th Street tonight to celebrate! I think I might even get drunk, I've never been drunk. I wait for Shane to finish his final exam so we can ride home together and the entire trip he talks about what outfit he should wear tonight. We're walking up to our front door when I notice a package on the doorstep. Shane bends down and picks it up.

"Its for you Karma." Thats odd since I haven't ordered anything recently.

I open it up and inside is the complete vinyl collection of The Beatles and The Rolling Stones signed by each member from the bands. There was a note laying on top of the first album.

"All my friends were vampires

I didn't know they were vampires

It turns out I was a vampire myself in the devil town."

I recognized the lyrics from one of my favorite songs, Devil Town by Bright Eyes.

This must've cost a fortune and I immediately knew who sent it.

"Signed copy and everything."

Shane's eyes are wide with shock. "Raudenfeld?"

All I can do is nod.

"What does the card mean?"

"She's warning me, I don't know why she keeps doing that. Its not exactly like I'm beating her door down."

"You really can't doubt that she's into you after this. Warnings or not."

For the past week I've tried my hardest not to think about Amy Raudenfeld but her grey eyes have haunted my dreams. I knew it would take an eternity to forget the feeling of her arms around me, and her scent. Why would she send me something after having just told me to stay away?

"According to this, the albums cost about $15,000 together." Wow, expensive gift.

"I can't accept this, I'm going to send them back to her with some equally baffling lyrics."

Shane laughs and comes out of the kitchen with two glasses of champagne, he hands me one and raises his glass for a toast.

"To the end of exams and our new life," he grins.

"To the end of exams and our new life, and excellent exam results!"

The bar we are in is loud and hectic, college students looking to get trashed as the semester comes to a close. Liam is with us to celebrate our new found freedom and he gets into the spirit by buying a pitcher of margaritas for all of us. I've just finished my fifth and I can tell that it was a bad idea on top of the champagne.

"What's the next step, Karma?" Liam shouts at me over the loud music.

"Shane and I are moving to Dallas, his parents bought him a condo there."

"You'll be back for my show though right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smile, and Liam puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I can feel his breath against my ear as he whispers, "it means a great deal to me that you'll be there, Karma. Do you want another margarita?"

"Liam Booker - are you trying to get me drunk? Because it might be working." I can't help but giggle at myself. "I think I'll have a beer instead, I'll go grab us a pitcher."

"Thats the spirit Karma!" Shane bellows.

I pull myself from Liam's grip and move away from the table, whoa. Head spinning. Tequila cocktails are apparently a bad idea. While I'm on my feet I decide to visit the bathroom. The line is incredibly long, so I pull my phone out of my pocket to try and relieve some boredom. I unlock my phone and the screen shows my most recent calls, Liam is first and right under him is a number I don't recognize. Ah yes, Amy Raudenfeld. Maybe its all the alcohol I've had or the desire to hear her say my name, but before I can second guess my movements I hit redial and call her. She answers on the second ring.

"Karma?" I can hear the surprise in her voice and it takes me a moment to realize that she must've saved my number.

"Why did you send me the albums?" I slur at her.

"Karma, are you okay? You sound different." Her voice is filled with concern. Why is she concerned? She practically said she didn't want me.

"You're the different one," I say with a giggle. There that will show her.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Karma, where are you?"

"A bar."

"Which one?"

"Somewhere in Austin."

"How are you getting home?" She sounds annoyed but also worried.

"I'll find a way." This is not what I wanted to talk to her about. I don't really know what I expected but it wasn't this.

"Karma, where are you? Tell me now." Her tone is so controlling.

"You're so…domineering," I giggle.

"Karma, so help me! Where the fuck are you?" There is a hint of terror in her voice but I ignore it because Amy Raudenfeld is swearing at me and it's making me giggle harder.

"I'm a long way from you."

"Where?"

"Goodnight, Amy."

"Karma!" And with that I hang up the phone with a frown, my mission was not accomplished. I must be really drunk because my head is swimming and I have to lean against the wall for support. Well the goal for tonight was to get drunk - great success. Finally it's my turn for the bathroom and I'm staring at the bathroom walls thinking about how I just called Amy Raudenfeld. My phone rings and I jump from surprise. I know who it is without even looking at the number.

"Hi," I say timidly, I was not expecting her to call back.

"I'm coming to get you," she says and hangs up. She sounded so calm and yet so threatening.

My heart is beating against my chest, she's coming to get me. I'm going to see her again. Wait. I didn't tell her where I was, she can't find me. I make my way back out to the bar and bring a pitcher of beer back to the table.

"Where'd you go?" Shane asks.

"Bathroom."

I take a sip from my beer and decide that I need fresh air if I want to avoid throwing up.

"Shane, I'm going outside for some air."

"You are such a lightweight."

My head is spinning faster and faster and I'm barely able to keep myself from tripping over my own two feet but once in the fresh air I feel a bit better.

"Karma, are you okay?" Liam asks, he must have followed me out.

"I think I've had too much to drink." I manage a weak smile.

His eyes are dark, watching me, he steps closer and puts a hand on my waist.

"I'm fine Liam." I try and push him away rather weakly.

"Please, Karma," he whispers pulling me close, now both his arms are around me.

"Wha-what are you doing Liam?"

"You know how I feel about you, please Karma."

One of his hands comes up to tip my chin back, exposing my lips to him. Shit, he is going to kiss me.

"Liam, stop. No."

I push him, or at least try to but he is a wall of hard lean muscle and I can't move him. I can feel his breath against my lips and he smells of tequila and beer. This situation is out of control and I'm starting to panic as he trails kisses along my jaw.

"Liam, no," I plead with him. I do not want this, he's my friend and I think I'm going to throw up.

"I believe the lady said no." A voice in the dark says, and they sound scary and pissed. Oh my god, Amy Raudenfeld is here.


	5. Chapter 4 12

*I'm still considering this part of chapter 4 even though it says chapter 5*

*All your feedback is great and motivates me to keep going and do better*

*You all rock 3*

 **Chapter 4 Con't**

How did she find me? How did she even get here? Liam releases me and turns to look at Amy. My blood starts to heat and my heart is thudding. Amy is here.

"Raudenfeld," he says and his voice is cold. I glance at Amy who is giving Liam the death stare. She's furious. Oh no, I'm going to be sick.

My stomach heaves and I throw up all over the pavement. Raudenfeld leaps forward and grabs my hair pulling it out of the danger zone. She leads me over to one of the parking lot flower beds. I'm so happy that it's dark out and that the bar we picked is on the end of 6th St, where less people are wandering by.

"If you need to throw up again, do it here. I've got you." She has one arm around my shoulders, the other is holding my hair off my face. I attempt to push her away but I end up throwing up again, and again. Oh god how long is this going to last? Finally my stomach is empty and I vow mentally to never drink again. The parking lot wall is the only thing that is keeping me standing right now. Raudenfeld hands me a handkerchief and I manage a small smile. I can't believe she actually carries one around, they are so old school. I'm full of embarrassment and disgusted with myself. Liam is still hovering by the entrance to the bar, watching us. This has to be the worst moment of my life- I try to think of a worse one and only one other moment comes to mind: Amy Raudenfeld rejecting me. And that is so much more humiliating. I look up at her and her expression gives away nothing, I glance at Liam who looks shamefaced. I have a few choice words for my so called friend.

"I'll uh…see you inside," Liam mutters but both Amy and I ignore him. Now I'm on my own with her. Crap.

"I'm sorry," I murmur,

"What are you sorry for, Karma?"

She wants to make this even more embarrassing for me.

"The phone call, mostly. Having you witness this disaster. Oh I don't know the list is endless really."

"I just hope you don't make a habit out of this kind of behavior."

What the heck does it have to do with her? I didn't ask her to be here, she sounds like a parent scolding a misbehaving child. Part of me wants to tell her that it's my life and I can do what I please and that it has nothing to do with her . But I'm not brave enough. At least not after I've thrown up in front of her. Why is she still here? I'm starting to feel faint and before I collapse and further embarrass myself, she reaches out and scoops me up into her arms. Oh god she smells amazing, being in her arms is even more amazing.

"Come on, I'll take you home," she whispers.

"I have to tell Shane."

"My brother can tell him." She has a brother?

"What?"

"My brother Duke is talking to Mister Harvey."

I'm not following, and she must sense my confusion because she explains further.

"He was staying with me at the Chilton."

She's still in Austin? Why?

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone, Karma." She what? Is that even legal? Thats a bit of a stalker move. Somehow I don't mind though because it's her.

"Please Amy, I need to tell Shane. He'll worry." Her mouth is pressed into a grim line and she sighs heavily before she sets be back down on the ground. Grabbing my hand she leads me back into the hot bar. I still feel drunk, embarrassed, exhausted but mostly thrilled. She's still holding my hand and the electric current that is flowing through our hands is exhilarating. It's almost enough to sober me up, I feel so alive from this slight amount body contact.

I spot Shane on the dance floor and lean up and shout into her ear, my nose brushing her hair. Oh my, even her hair smells fantastic. All these unfamiliar feelings that I've tried and tried to deny surface and coarse through my body. Deep, deep down in unexplored territories my muscles clench deliciously. She rolls her eyes and drags me to the bar where she is served automatically. No waiting for Ms. Control-Freak. She hands me a glass of water.

"Drink" she commands.

I drink the entire glass and it makes me feel nauseous. I notice what she's wearing for the first time tonight. She has on a loose grey shirt, snug jeans, black Converse sneakers and a black leather jacket. She looks yummy. Grabbing my hand once more she leads me on to the dance floor. Shit, I don't dance, at least not in public. Her eyes are alit with a amusement and she has a slightly sardonic smile, she gives my hand a sharp tug and pulls me flush against her. She starts to move, taking me with her, boy can she move. Her hands are on my hips guiding them side to side, one of her legs is between mine, we are moving slowly in time with the music. And I realize that I am grinding with Amy Raudenfeld. Holy shit. I'm grinding with Amy fucking Raudenfeld. I nearly pass out from excitement. She navigates us through the crowd of dancers until we are beside Shane and Duke. I gasp, Shane is really dancing his ass off, he's making his move on Duke apparently. Guess there will be three of us for breakfast tomorrow.

Amy leans over and yells something into Duke's ear, I can't make it out over the loud hip grinding music. Duke is tall with wide shoulders, buzzed brown hair and a wicked gleam in his green eyes. He pulls Shane into him, where Shane is more than happy to be…I roll my eyes at Shane's obvious happiness. Duke says something to him that causes him to smile and wave at me. Amy pulls us off the dance floor in double quick time. I never get the chance to talk to Shane and I know where things are headed for the two of them and I feel like the safe sex lecture is important. The lights are bright, the music loud and the air is hot and stuffy - my head begins to feel light. Oh no, I can feel myself starting to faint and the darkness is getting ready to drown me. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Amy Raudenfeld swearing.

"Fuck!"

The bed I'm in is warm and comfortable, slowly I blink my eyes open and take in my surroundings. The room is quiet and unfamiliar. I have no idea where I am. The furniture looks like typical hotel adorning's. Oh shit. I'm in the Chilton hotel…I'm in Amy Raudenfeld's room. How did I get here? Bits and pieces of last night slowly start to come back to me. The drinking, the phone call, the vomiting, oh god the vomiting. Amy and Liam, Liam and I. I'm ready to die from embarrassment.

I notice my jeans folded up on a chair in the corner. I'm not wearing pants! Holy shit. What happened last night? My head is pounding slightly and my mouth feels gross, I notice a cup of orange juice and two Advil on the night stand. I throw the pills back and drink half the orange juice already feeling better. I can't help but smile at Amy's gesture, even if it is small.

There's a soft knock on the door. I feel my face start to flush and my heart drops into my stomach. She opens the door and strolls in. Wow. It should be illegal to look this good before 10am. She's in gray sweat pants that hang off her hips and a white tank top that is dark with sweat. Her face is flushed from exertion and her arms are covered in a thin gleam of sweat. Amy Raudenfeld's sweat; the idea does odd things to me.

"Good morning, Karma. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve," I mumble.

I look up at her and she's staring at me, giving nothing away as usual. She hides her thoughts and feelings so well, me not so much. I just want to know what she's thinking or feeling, I want to know Amy Raudenfeld.

"How did I get here?" My voice sounds nervous.

She walks around the bed and sits next to me, she's so close I can touch her, but I don't. As she sits down I got a whiff of sweat, body wash and Amy. It's an intoxicating smell. I feel drunk again, better than any kind of buzz a margarita could give me.

"After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the interior of my car any more than I had to so I brought you here."

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes," she states matter-of-factly.

"Did you undress me?" I whisper, feeling my face heat. I wish I didn't blush so easily around her!

"Yes." She raises one of her eyebrows and I turn an even darker shade of red.

My mouth is dry and I can barely get the next sentence out.

"Last night, we didn't…ya know?"

"Oh totally, you were dead to the world, I'm totally into necrophilia. I dig the whole having sex with dead people, its so exhilarating. Its just like Edward and Bella." She makes a face as she finishes and all I can do is stare at her. She just made a Twilight reference, which happens to be one of my favorite movies to hate on, even though I love the movie. And it was funny joke too, I often thought that way about Bella and Edward, their relationship was kind of necrophilic-y. She must've mistaken my silence as fear because she shifts on the bed and clears her throat.

"No we didn't do anything, I like my women awake and receptive," she says.

"I'm so sorry."

"It was a very memorable evening, I don't think I'll forget it for a long time."

She's laughing at me - it wasn't as if I asked her to come get me!

"You didn't have to use your James Bond technology to come and find me! Its a bit stalkerish," I snap at her. She looks taken aback and a bit hurt.

"The technology to track cell phones is easily available to those who know how to use the internet. If I hadn't come and gotten you then you would be having a very different conversation with the artist. And I don't think you wanted him pressing his suit," she says heatedly.

I glance up at Amy and she is glaring at me, grey eyes furious. I bite my lip and try extremely hard to keep from laughing.

"What time period did you escape from?" I giggle. "Pressing his suit." I giggle again.

Her eyes soften and her beautifully formed lips pull into a small smile.

"Did you eat last night?" Her tone is scolding again. I shake my head, I can only imagine the kind of transgression I've committed now. She visibly clenches her jaw but the rest of her face is impassive. Boy does she go through some fast mood swings.

"You need to eat thats why you were so ill. If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You put yourself at risk." Her face is full of dread and she shudders slightly. She glares at me again. "I hate to think of what could have happened to you Karma."

I scrunch up my face in distaste. What is her problem? She made sure I wasn't hers. Even though my subconscious wishes the opposite.

"Shane would never let anything happen to me."

"What about the artist?" she snaps at me.

"Liam got out of line." I shrug.

"Yes well the next time he gets out of line, someone should teach him some manners."

"You're really into discipline," I hiss at her. Its not her place to judge Liam. Not that I'm happy about what he did but it's not her place to judge, she doesn't even know him.

"Oh Karma, you have no idea." She grins wickedly. It throws me off, first I'm mad and now I'm being dazzled by her gorgeous smile. She reaches over and runs her thumb down my cheek and across my lower lip. I've stopped breathing at this point and every part of my skin that she touches is a light with fire.

"Breathe Karma. I'm going to hop in the shower, breakfast will be here soon." She gets up and heads into the bathroom. All I can think about is joining her in the shower. I have never felt this way about anyone before. My hormones are racing and I feel like squirming with a needy, achy…discomfort. I have no idea what this is. **Desire.** I'm experiencing desire for Amy Raudenfeld.


	6. Chapter 5

*For those who are wondering the tumblr 50SoR is mine*

*Karma gets in even further with Amy*

*This story does become rated - M soon so beware*

 **Chapter 5**

The words 'if you were mine' reverberate through my head. Oh my - what I would do to be hers. She's the only person who has ever set my blood racing, yet she is so antagonizing! But she makes me feel safe, protected. She cares enough to come and rescue me from my drunken self.

I get out of bed and walk towards my jeans, but before I can get to them she emerges from the bathroom. She is wet and glistening from her shower, with only a towel covering her meanwhile I'm all bare legs and awkward. She looks slightly shocked, her eyes travel up and down my body stopping at my bare legs. She licks her lips and I blush, watching the water drip down her body.

"I sent Taylor out for some new clothes and shoes since yours were covered in vomit. They should be in the bag over there."

I rip my eyes from her body and look up at her just as she finishes pointing at a brown bag next to the chair in the corner.

"I'm going to shower if thats ok?" I mutter. She nods her head and I grab the bag and dart into the bathroom. Being around a naked Amy is unnerving but also exhilarating. I almost wish she wasn't wearing a towel, no I almost wish she was in the shower with me.

I step under the warm spray of water and think about how she was just in here. I want Amy Raudenfeld and I want her badly. For the first time in my life, I want to go to bed with a woman. I want to feel her hands roaming my body and planting hot kisses on my skin.

She's not celibate, but she hasn't made a move on me yet. I don't understand, does she want me? She didn't kiss me last week but she brought me here. What game is she trying to play? I reach for the body wash and it smells like her, fresh and clean, delicious. I rub it all over my body, wishing it was her - her running her fingers down my body covering me with soap. across my breasts, over my stomach, between my thighs. My heart beat shoots through the roof again, this feels so, so good.

There is a knock on the door, startling me.

"Breakfast is here."

"Be right there," I stutter as I try to recover from my erotic daydream.

I grab two towels and hastily dry myself ignoring how good the towel feels rubbing against my sensitive skin.

I look in the bag and pull out not jeans, but a flowery summer dress, sandals and underwear. Describing them as such mundane underwear would be a lie, they are exquisitely designed lingerie. All pale red lace. I've never worn anything like this but knowing that Amy gave them to me is incentive enough to slip them on. I pull the dress on and am not surprised that it fits perfectly. I brush my hair and let it fall down my back in soft waves. Ok time to face Ms. Attractive-but oh-so-confusing Raudenfeld. I walk out of the bedroom and into the living area. Amy is sitting at an excessively large dinning table and reading a newspaper. There is an array of food spread out in front of her, it looks delicious. Seeing breakfast reminds me of Shane, shit.

"Shane!" I groan.

Amy peers over at me from behind her newspaper and I can see the trace of a smile.

"I texted Duke, he knows you're alive and here."

I groan inwardly, remembering Shane dancing with Duke. I can only imagine how last night ended up then.

Amy is staring at me, she looks so good in an olive green shirt that hugs her body perfectly. She waves a hand at the table, inviting me to join her.

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a variety." She gives me a small apologetic smile. I reach for the pancakes and syrup as my stomach makes a small grumbling noise. She tries to hide a smile as she bites into a frosted donut. All she has on the plate in front of her is a variety of donuts, someone might have an obsession.

"Coffee?" she asks while passing me a full mug. I take a tentative sip afraid it would be too hot, she made my coffee just the way I like it. Wow she remembered how I liked my coffee from our one date.

"Thank you for the clothes."

"It's my pleasure, Karma. That dress looks very good on you."

I blush and stare down into my mug. Its the way she says pleasure that has me thinking dirty things and teeming with desire.

"I should pay you back for them."

She glares at me like I just insulted her.

"I can afford it Karma."

"I'm not saying you can't, but why should you buy them for me?"

"Because I can," there is a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Just because you're able to, doesn't mean you should," I say softly. Her eyebrows are raised and her eyes are twinkling, suddenly I realize that we are talking about something else…but I don't know what.

"Why did you send me the albums?"

Her eyes are burning with an emotion that I can't place.

"Well when you were almost hit by the car and then looking up at me all 'kiss me, kiss me, Amy'," she shrugs, "I felt like I owed you an apology and a warning. Karma, I don't do hearts and flowers. I'm no good at romance. My tastes are very singular, you should stay away from me." She closes her eyes in defeat.

"It's just that there is something about you, I can't stay away no matter how hard I try. But I bet you figured that out already," she says softly.

Suddenly I'm no longer hungry for food. She can't stay away! My subconscious does does cartwheels and a dance.

"Then don't," I whisper.

She audibly gasps and her eyes are wide. I can't believe I just said that, go me!

"What are you up to this week?" she asks, her voice is low and velvety.

"Working mostly, and then I have to start packing. Shane and I are moving to Dallas next weekend."

"You have a place already?"

Nodding my head I tell her about the apartment Shane's parents got us downtown.

"What are you doing for work?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back from some places."

"You could always apply to my company." I flush, the thought of working for Amy could be exciting but also not the type of relationship I want with her, that thought makes me flush even more.

"No thank you."

"What's wrong with my company?"

"Your company or your Company?" I smirk and bite my bottom lip.

"I'd like to bite that lip," she whispers seductively.

That must be the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. My heart is beating erratically and my breathing is shallow. Jeez, I'm a trembling moist mess and she hasn't even touched me yet.

Maybe its because she can't resist me or my desire for her, but I fell bolder around her.

"Why don't you?" Her pupils dilate as I say that and my face flushes.

"I want to, very much. But I'm not going to until I have your written consent," she sighs as if waiting any longer will be torturous. I have to agree, waiting for her to kiss me has been hell. But what did she mean about written consent?

"I need to show you, Karma. How about we have dinner at my place soon and I can give you all the details."

"You can't tell me now because?"

"I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you know everything you won't want to see me again."

Holy shit. What does she mean? But I'm eager to find out the secret that is Amy Raudenfeld.

"Tonight."

She smirks at me, and I blush.

"Are you smirking at me, Ms. Raudenfeld?" I ask innocently.

There is a wicked gleam in her eyes and I can tell that her breathing is erratic. She picks up her phone and dials a number, all while keeping eye contact with me.

"Taylor, I'm going to need Charlie Tango. Tonight."

Charlie Tango? What is that? I'm hoping that I didn't just get myself into something too crazy. She relays a bunch of numbers and words that mean nothing to me and hangs up the phone.

"Let's finish breakfast and I'll take you home. And then tonight we can fly to Dallas."

"Fly?" My voice is high pitched and squeaky.

"Yes. I have a helicopter."

My second date with Amy Raudenfeld involves a helicopter, wow. Well if you even call our "coffee date" a date.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

All I can think about spending the evening with Amy and her desire to bite my lip. I squirm at the thought. I hope she doesn't notice, that would be embarrassing.

I finish my breakfast and any hangover I had has completely vanished. Which causes me to think about last night…

"Where did you sleep?"

"What?"

"Last night, where did you sleep?"

"I slept in my bed Karma," she says, her voice full of mirth.

"Oh." I blush - of course.

"Yes, it was quite an experience for me too." She smiles.

"Not…having…sex…" There! I said it, even though I stumbled through it.

"No, sleeping with someone."

She's never slept with someone? Somehow I find that hard to believe. She is one of the most confusing people I've ever met.

I wander back into the bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I eye Amy's toothbrush…It would almost be like having her in my mouth. That decides it for me, I grab her tooth brush and squirt toothpaste on it and brush my teeth. I feel scandalous, and full of desire. Who knew such a simple act could elicit such desire.

I go back into the living room where Amy is on the phone discussing business it sounds like, she sees me and finishes the call.

"Ready?"

I nod. She grabs her leather jacket and car keys and opens the door for me. Gesturing for me to walk through first. I pause, taking in the sight of her, and to think I slept with her last night. And she is still here after all the tequila and the throwing up.

We make our way towards the elevator, and I can't help but look at her, she catches me staring and her lips twitch with a smile.

We are the only people in the elevator. The air feels like it has been charged with electricity, maybe its our enclosed proximity in an enclosed space, but I can practically taste the tension in the air. All the hairs on my arm are standing up, my heart is beating against my chest and my breathing is shallow. She looks at me with dark hooded eyes and I bite my lip.

"Fuck this," she growls. She grabs me, pushing me up against the wall. She restrains my hands above my head with one hand and presses her hips into me, keeping me in place. Her other hand tips my chin up towards her lips. She crushes her lips to mine, and I moan into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening. She takes advantage and slips her tongue in, exploring my mouth. My tongue joins hers and starts a slow erotic dance. Its all touch and sensation. I feel her heat against my leg. Wow…she wants me. Amy Raudenfeld wants me, and I want her. I want her right now. In this elevator. The elevator stops and the doors open and before I know what is going on, she pushes away from me, leaving me hanging. It feels like I've just run a marathon, I'm panting and my heart is working over time. Three men in suits join us in the elevator. I glance at Amy and she looks so cool and calm. How is she totally unaffected? But then I notice that her breathing is uneven and her hands are clutching the handrail tightly. So I do affect her, I dance internally. The elevator stops again and the men leave and no one else joins us.

"You brushed your teeth," she says staring at me.

"I used your toothbrush," I whisper.

She smiles at me and I almost collapse into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh, Karma, what am I going to do with you?"

I can't help but bite my lip at the thought of all the things that I would like Amy Raudenfeld to do to me. And none of them are PG-13.


	7. Chapter 6

*Karma and Amy share some cute moments but things are about to get hot and heavy*

*Thank you to everyone who follows the story! You guys make my day*

*Feel free to message me on tumblr with any suggestions/comments or come say hi!*

 **Chapter 6**

We're pulling out of the parking lot and neither of us has said anything about the kiss yet. Should I say something? Or do I just pretend my first proper no-holds-barred kiss didn't just happen in an elevator with Amy Raudenfeld? I touch my lips and they still feel sensitive and swollen, her taste lingering on my lips and tongue. No, that kiss definitely happened. I steal a glance at Amy and she looks calm and collected. She pushes a button and the interior is filled with soft acoustic singing. My senses are still hyperactive, so the music is doubly affecting, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"What are we listening to?"

"It's Bloom by the The Paper Kites. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful Amy."

She glances at me and grins, she looks so young and carefree and beautiful.

"What kind of music do you like?" I want to know everything I can about her.

"Hmm. It's hard to say, I like a wide range of music. Anything from Frank Sinatra to Imagine Dragons to Eminem. It really depends on the mood I'm in, you?"

"Me too," I say with a smile. I feel little butterflies fluttering around my stomach, it excites me that Amy and I have something as normal as music in common. She pushes a button and Bad by David Guetta comes on, this song I know, and how appropriate for today. Halfway through the song there is a ringing over the music.

"Raudenfeld," she snaps.

"Hey Amy, did ya do the dirty?"

"Duke - I'm on speaker phone and I'm not alone in the car," she sighs.

"Oh! Hi Karma," he says excitedly.

"Hi Duke."

"I've heard a lot about you," Duke murmurs huskily. Amy frowns and I laugh at both of them.

"Shane has an over active imagination! Don't believe anything he says." Duke laughs and Amy frowns again, I want to kiss it away.

"I'm dropping Karma off now. Shall I pick you up?"

"Please."

"See you soon," Amy says and hangs up. We're stopped at a red light and she turns to look at me.

"Karma, what happened in the elevator - it won't…" she doesn't even finish her sentence before she smashes her lips against mine and sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, I can't help but moan. She smirks and lets my lip go turns her attention back to the road. Wow, that was unexpected. I don't think I could ever get enough of her kisses. We pull up outside my apartment complex and she climbs out of the car and slowly walks around to open my door for me.

"For the record I enjoyed what happened in the elevator," I whisper as I climb out. I think I hear her audibly gasp, but I choose to ignore it and walk up to the front door.

Shane and Duke are sitting at the dining table and Shane is grinning like an idiot and his hair is mussed up in a sexy kind of way. Shane notices Amy behind me and in spite of his good mood, he eyes her suspiciously.

He leaps up to hug me and then examines me at arms length.

"Good morning, Amy," he says, his tone obviously hostile.

"Mr. Harvey," she says stiffly.

"Amy," Duke groans, "his name is Shane."

"Shane." Amy gives him a polite nod and shoots Duke a glare, who ignores it and rises to hug me.

"Hi Karma," he smiles, green eyes twinkling, I immediately like him.

"Hi," I smile at him.

"Duke, we should go," Amy says disinterestedly.

He turns to Shane and pulls him in for a long lingering kiss. I look at Amy who is staring at me intently. I narrow my eyes at her, thinking why can't she kiss me like that? Duke continues to kiss Shane, dipping him dramatically as he kisses him hard.

"Laters babe," Duke grins.

Shane melts, I've never seen him melt before - he is practically compliant. Oh boy, Duke must be something special.

Amy tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear, my breathing hitching at the contact and I can't help but lean into her touch. Her eyes soften and she runs her thumb across my lower lip, causing my blood to start boiling. She's going to kiss me again! But all too quickly her touch is gone.

"Laters baby," she murmurs and I can't resist laughing because it is so un Amy. Even though I know she is joking, the endearment tugs at my heart strings. She opens the front door and steps out on to the porch, Duke is following her to the car but stops to wave at Shane, I'm hit with an unwanted pang of jealousy.

"So," Shane states.

I look at him and his eye brows are practically at his hair line.

"So," I reiterate.

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing," I snap irritably, hoping that will halt the Shane Harvey interrogation. "You obviously did though."

His answering grin is infectious.

"I'm seeing him again this evening," he says clapping his hands and jumping up and down like a small child.

"Amy is taking me to Dallas tonight." I don't mention the helicopter because Shane would go bananas and it's already clear that he doesn't like Amy, I don't need to fuel that fire.

"Dallas, wow."

"Yep."

"Will you then?"

"I hope so."

"So you like her?"

"Yes," I say and i can feel myself blushing.

"Like her enough to…?"

"Mhmm." HIs eyebrows shoot up into his hair, disappearing, and he lets out a low whistle.

"Wow, Karma Ashcroft. Falling for a woman, and it's Amy Raudenfeld. A hot sexy billionaire.

"We both know it's all about the money." I smirk and we both fall into a fit of giggles.

"Has she kissed you yet?" he asks.

"Twice."

"Twice!" he scoffs.

I nod, wishing it had been more than that.

"She's very reserved."

"Well then we have to make sure you are simply irresistible this evening." Shane grabs my hand and drags me into my bedroom. Under Shane's tireless and rather intrusive instruction, my legs and underarms are shaved to perfection, my eyebrows plucked, and I'm buffed all over. Talk about a painful experience.

Amy picks me up right on time, of course. She offers me her arm as I walk out the front door, smiling warmly at me.

"Good evening, Miss Ashcroft."

" ."

She opens the back door to a massive SUV, and I climb into the backseat. Taylor is sitting in the driver's seat. He acknowledges me with a nod and a small smile. Amy climbs in on the other side and grasps my hand gently.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Too long," I reply, my voice is husky and full of need.

Her thumb is stroking my knuckles back and forth, accelerating my heart beat and my breathing. How does she do that? Affect my whole body by only touching a small area of me?

The drive to the helicopter is short, Amy and I spend the entire ride talking about little things, like her hike with Duke this afternoon. The car stops in-front of a tall skyscraper and I wonder where we are going from here.

Amy climbs out of the car pulling me with her, refusing to let go of my hand. She gives Taylor a curt nod and we head into the building, straight for a set of elevators. Elevator! The memory of this mornings activity comes back to torture me, I've thought of nothing else all day. She glances down at me with a small smile. Ha! She's thinking about it too!

"Unfortunately it's a short ride," she says sadly, her eyes dancing with amusement. I pout, wishing for - I don't know what. The elevator doors close and there is that weird electrical crackling between us, I lick my lips and can taste the desire in the air. I close my eyes and try to ignore it. Amy gives my hand a small squeeze and rubs her thumb on the back of my hand. Seconds later the doors open and we walk out onto the roof of the building. There on the roof is a silver helicopter. An older gentleman comes around the helicopter and extends a hand to Amy who briefly lets go of my hand to return the hand shake.

"Everything is in order Ms. Raudenfeld."

"Thank you."

She grabs my hand again and walks me to the passenger door. She opens the door and helps me up, her hand on my waist causing my breathing to spike.

"Sit - don't touch anything," she orders as she walks around to the other side.

She climbs in and crouches beside me and begins strapping me into the harness. She's so close that I can smell her, she smells clean and heavenly. I want to lean forward and kiss her but I'm securely fastened to my seat. It's almost as if she can sense what I want because she glances up at me and smiles, her eyes heated.

"You're secure, no escaping for you," she whispers as she rubs her thumb along my cheek before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. She buckles herself in and talks me through the pre-flight check as she works.

"How long have you been a pilot?"

"I've been fully qualified for almost four years. You're safe with me..at least while we're flying," she says smoothly before throwing me a wink.

Winking Amy might be my new favorite expression on her! The right side of her mouth pulls up into a slight smirk while she closes her right eye…desire explodes through me.

"Are you ready?"

I nod, despite my fear of heights. Maybe I should have mentioned that earlier. But with Amy by my side, I'm less afraid.

After a brief exchange with the tower, the helicopter slowly rises and we are in the air. My stomach drops and I start to feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. My breathing becomes ragged and my heart is hammering against my ribs.

"Karma, are you ok?" Her voice is full of worry.

" .Heights."

Some how I manage to look over at her, her face is distraught and she's gripping the controls with white knuckles. I can tell she is trying to figure out what to do, but just looking at her calms me down.

"Amy."

"What?" she snaps, her voice full of panic and fear.

"Amy, I'm ok. Look at me, I'm ok."

She glances over at me and I give her a small smile, her face instantly relaxes and she grasps one of my hands with hers. I give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Karma," I can hear the relief flood through her voice, "you should have told me you were afraid of heights. We could have driven."

"You were so excited. I didn't want to disappoint you. Honestly, I'm ok, being with you makes me ok." I whisper the last part embarrassed that even after such a short time she can bring me so much comfort. I look up at her through my lashes and see that she has the biggest smile on her face, it even looks like she is blushing. I lied, this is my favorite Amy face.

"You could never disappoint me, Karma," she sighs, "being around you is comforting too."

I nearly pass out at her words. Knowing that she feels the same as I do…I only see tonight ending in one way. And hopefully it involves lack of clothing and a bed.

"Karma look," she says softly.

And I look out the front window and see the small twinkling lights of Austin below us and above us is only darkness. It's beautiful.

"Is this how you impress all your women?" I say jokingly, hoping that she doesn't.

"I've never brought one up here, Karma. It's another first for me. Are you impressed?" Her tone is teasing and I love how young she sounds in that moment.

"Extremely." And there is that bright wide smile again, and I can't help but smile knowing that I put it there.

It's too noisy in the cabin to keep up a full conversation so we ride in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. When it comes time to land, Amy lets go of my hand and expertly lands the helicopter on the top of a building. My nerves start to kick in, I really hope she isn't disappointed or finds me lacking. The rotor blades slow and quiet and finally stop. We're here.

Her look is so intense, jaw clenched and eyes tight. Maybe she is just as nervous as I am.

"Karma, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?" She says as she unbuckles my harness, her tone is so earnest, almost desperate.

"I know." But what Amy doesn't know is that I would probably do anything for her. My words seem to convince her because she lets out a breath and opens the door and climbs out. She walks around to my side and opens the door for me and holds out a hand, surprisingly I don't fall flat on my face as I climb out. She guides us towards an elevator with a keypad, she types in the code and the elevator doors open. She taps another code into the elevator keypad and the elevator descends.

The elevator doors open into a small foyer, a wooden table with a vase of flowers is in the middle, and beyond mahogany double doors. She pulls one of the doors open for me and I walk into the lions den.


	8. Chapter 7

*Karma has some first time experiences and learns more about Amy*

*Enjoy!*

 **Chapter 7**

My jaw drops open, this is not what I expected. I was expecting modern and sophisticated not this, this chic bohemian style. There are Andy Warhol's, pictures of sunsets, band memorabilia and of course some artistic renderings of donuts. Why am I not surprised?

The fall wall is all glass and opens up onto a balcony that over looks Dallas. I can't help but imagine what it would be like to have sex out there with all of Dallas spread out below. I'm really glad that my back is to Amy so she can't see my face blushing at the thought.

To the right is a giant sofa, if it can even be called that. Built into the floor is a giant couch cushion that is walled in, it's like a couch bed facing a giant flat screen that hangs above a massive collection of DVD's.

On the left is the kitchen, all stainless steel and intimidating. It's full of modern looking kitchen appliances but surprisingly looks used and lived in, I guess Amy cooks. And tucked in the corner is an acoustic guitar.

"Do you play?" I say and turn to look at her.

"What?"

I tilt my head in the direction of the guitar and understanding falls over her face.

"No, I tried to learn but apparently music and I only get along when listening. Do you play?"

I smirk and nod my head, it's a relief to know she has faults.

"Will you play for me sometime?" Her eyes are sparkling and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Maybe," I say shyly, knowing full well that I will play for her whenever she wants.

I'm walking around the massive room admiring the view and the artwork when I feel Amy's presence behind me, I turn around and have to lean back on the window because she is so close to me.

"Karma, stop biting your lip please. It's very distracting and I don't think you know what it does to me."

I hadn't even realized that I was biting my lip but I let it go and breathe in shakily.

"Why don't you show me then," I whisper biting my lip again.

Her pupils dilate and her eyes become dark, her breathing ragged and it looks like she might kiss me. The air around us is being charged with electricity and I can feel a moan building up inside me. But before I can lean forward and connect our lips, Amy leans back from me causing the static between us to lessen.

"You don't know what you're saying," she says sounding agonized.

"That's why I'm here." I can feel myself flushing, I did not just say that. No I totally did.

She runs her hand through her hair, frowning.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" She disappears through an archway on the other side of the room, returning a few moments later with a document.

"This is a nondisclosure agreement. My lawyer insists on it." She shrugs and her face is a faint shade of red. "If you want me to show you, you'll have to sign this."

"What does it say?"

"It means you can't disclose anything about us. Nothing, to anyone."

Holy shit, it must be bad, really bad but I'm too curious. I take the pen from her hand and start to sign my name.

"You didn't even read it."

"I wouldn't have said anything to anyone anyway, so really it doesn't even matter. Now does this mean you are going to make love to me tonight, Amy?"

Holy shit I can't believe I just said that out loud. Her mouth drops open and she looks like she's at a loss for words but she recovers.

"No Karma, it doesn't. First, I don't make love. I fuck…hard. Secondly you still don't know what you're in for. The option to flee is still available. Let me show you my playroom."

Holy cow. Fuck hard! It sounds so…hot. I can feel desire pooling in my stomach. Why is she showing me her playroom instead of her bedroom?!

She holds out her hand and leads me back out into the hall and up a staircase to another door. She produces a key from her pocket and puts it in the lock.

"You can leave anytime you want. Or you can stay the night and leave in the morning. Whatever you decide is ok."

"Just open the damn door, Amy."

She opens the door and steps back to let me in. I walk in and am totally ill prepared for what I see. It feels like I've traveled back to the Spanish Inquisition. Holy shit. This is not a game room, this is not what I had imagined. I expected an Xbox or a Playstation, maybe a pool table but holy shit not this.

The room is softly lit and the walls are a deep burgundy color and the floor is old varnished wood. On the wall facing the door is a large wooden X and on each corner there are restraining cuffs. An assortment of whips, riding crops and feathery implements hang on the wall next to the door, waiting to be used. Next to them is a mahogany chest of drawers, I can't help but wonder what exotic form of pleasure it holds. But what demands my attention is the king size bed pushed up against one of the walls. There is no bedding, just a mattress with red cushions piled at one end.

I turn to look at Amy and she is regarding me intently. Her expression is completely unreadable. I should be more freaked out but I'm not, I don't know why. I know that Amy would never seriously hurt me and I feel such a connection with her.

"Say something," Amy commands, her voice is deceptively soft.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?"

Her lips pull up into a small smile, I can't tell if its because she is relieved or amused.

"People? I do this with women who want to."

"If you have volunteers, why am I here?"

"Because I want it to be with you."

"What do I get out of all this?"

I know what she is and yet I still haven't left the room. I know that for her, she gets enjoyment out of the control she extorts over other women. I might be a virgin but I know what BDSM is.

"Me."

Oh shit. That one word almost undos me.

"Karma I don't know what you are thinking right now but lets go back downstairs. You being in here is distracting." She licks her lips and and holds her hand out to me, but now I'm hesitant to take it.

I know I'm going to say yes to this beautiful woman, how did Shane know that she was trouble? I take her hand and she pulls me back downstairs to the kitchen. I sit at the breakfast bar and watch her move around the kitchen.

"What happens now?"

"Well, if you agree then there is other paper work to fill out, you'll get your own room -"

"What? I'm supposed to move in?"

"Just on the weeken-"

"I don't get to sleep with you Amy?"

"I told you, I don't sleep with others."

She hands me a glass of wine and I take a hearty sip.

"Karma, there's something about you. I don't know how to leave you alone and quite frankly I don't want to." Her voice becomes low and sensual. "I want you very badly, right now, especially when you are biting your lip."

My stomach does somersaults, Amy wants me! The way she wants me may be twisted but she wants me. Maybe I can change her, maybe I can convince her to actually sleep in the same bed as me and to want a normal relationship. I know its irrational but I can try.

"How many women?" I blurt out the question but I'm so curious.

"Eight."

For some reason I'm surprised that the number isn't higher but happy that it's still a low number.

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes."

I take another gulp of my wine, she's experienced I knew that to begin with. That should freak me out.

"Why did they leave?"

"Various reasons. Some out grew our relationship, others became bored or found someone else."

At least none of them got seriously hurt and ran for the hills, that must be a good sign.

"You don't have to worry, it's just a little different than what you're used to," she says kindly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

I look down at my fingers and pick at an imaginary spot on my leg and bite down on my lip. She reaches across and tips my chin up to look at her.

"I've never done anything like this."

"Well, when you had sex was there anything you didn't like doing?"

I feel myself blush for the first in what feels like forever and squirm uncomfortably.

"You can tell me Karma, we have to be be honest with each other if we want this to work."

I take a deep breath and focus on a spot on the counter.

"I've never had sex before so I don't know." My voice is quiet. I peek up at her and she's staring at me, mouth-open, frozen and pale.

"Never?" she whispers. I just shake my head.

"You're a virgin?" she breathes. I blush again and nod my head. She runs both of her hands through her hair and lets out a long breath.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? she growls.

What? Thats what she is mad about?

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to introduce myself as 'Karma the Virgin, nice to meet you'? It never came up till just now and it wasn't your business before then!" I refuse to feel guilty over this.

"Well, now you know a lot more about me," she snaps, her mouth presses into a grim line. "I knew you were inexperienced with girls but a virgin? Oh god what I just showed you! I'm so going to hell. How has no one swept you off your feet? I don't get it. You're beautiful." She runs her hand through her hair again.

Beautiful. Amy Raudenfeld thinks I'm beautiful. I try really hard to hide my goofy grin but I fail miserably.

"Why are you smiling?" Her voice a little less angry.

"You called me beautiful," I whisper still reeling from her admission.

She just stops and stares at me like I just admitted that the sky wasn't actually blue.

"Karma. You are beautiful. How are you still sitting here after seeing what you saw when you have no experience?" Her brows knit together.

All I can do is shrug, I don't know why I'm still sitting here either. Maybe its because I came here for a purpose or maybe its because I know if I leave, Amy would be hurt, even if she pretended that she wasn't.

"Why are you so angry with me?" I whisper.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at myself for assuming. You know what they say about assuming. You make an ass out of you and me." She laughs at her own little joke. "Do you want to go?" she asks, her voice gentle.

"Do you want me to go?" I murmur. No, please don't tell me that you want me to go…

"Of course not! I like having you here. You're biting your lip again." Her voice is husky and she's eyeing me like I'm dinner.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, its just that I want to bite it too badly."

I gasp…how can she say things like that and not expect me to be affected.

"Come," she whispers.

"What?"

"We're going to change you being a virgin, I'm going to make love to you…if you want. I don't want to push my luck."

"Didn't you say that you didn't make love? You only fucked. Hard." My mouth is suddenly dry.

She grins like the cheshire cat, it effects me way down there.

"I think I can make an exception for you. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me." Her gaze is intense.

"What about -"

"Forget about it. I've wanted you since you first came into my office, and I know you want me too." She holds her hand out to me, eyes bright with excitement and desire, and I put my hand in hers. She pulls me flush against her body, surprising me. She wraps her fingers around the back of my neck and pulls my forehead against hers, staring intently into my eyes. I can see the desire in her eyes and the electricity coursing through her body flows into mine, boiling my blood. She leans down and kisses my lips gently, sucking on my lower lip.

"I want to bite this lip," she breathes against my mouth, and carefully she pulls it at with her teeth. A small moan escapes and she smiles.

"Please Karma, let me make love to you tonight."

"Yes." That is the reason why I was here tonight, I've wanted to sleep with Amy Raudenfeld since I first saw her and now I finally will. Her smile is triumphant as she laces our fingers and leads me down the hallway.

Her bedroom is warm and eccentric, everything in it screamed Amy. Books and CD's lined the shelves, photographs of her family were littered all over the place. But the one thing that I loved instantly about her room was giant windows that lined one of the walls. The bed was enormous and faced the windows.

"It faces the sunset," Amy says with a small nod towards her bed. I'm surprised she is able to get out of bed in the morning, with a bed and view like this one, I'd never be able to get up.

I feel her eyes on me and I turn to look at her, she's sitting on the bed smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, come here."

Desire, thick and hot, pools deep inside me. Shakily I walk over to her and stand in front of her. She's looking up at me through her lashes and it is possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen. I watch as she licks her lips and I can no longer resist. I grab her face and crash my lips to hers, kissing her with all the desire and emotion I feel for her. I lick her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth causing her to moan and allowing my tongue to slip in. Our tongues began battling for dominance and before I know what is happening, Amy has me pinned on the mattress while she stares down at me.

"You are so beautiful." She murmurs before gently pressing her lips to mine. This kiss starts off slow and sweet but I'm hungry for more, more of everything that is Amy Raudenfeld. Wrapping my hands around her back I pull her down onto me so I can feel every inch of her. Her heart is hammering, reverberating against my chest and that fuels my hunger for her. I start to kiss her feverishly, turning the kiss into a frenzy. It's all lips and tongue, theres no method or order to it its all just feeling and hunger.

I feel Amy's hand slip under my shirt and she touches my stomach, the skin to skin contact causes my muscles to clench. My skin feels like it is on fire and I just want her hands to touch me every where and engulf me in flames. Slowly she moves her hand up and down my stomach, each time getting closer and closer to my chest.

"Amy," I whine, I just want her to touch me.

She pulls away and I whine already missing her mouth and body.

"Are you sure?"

I sit up, bringing us nose to nose and without breaking eye contact with her I pull my shirt over my head and then unclasp my bra and let it fall away. I see the way her eyes darken and her breathing spikes, she's trying so hard not to look but I want her to, I want to feel her eyes ravish my body.

She hasn't moved or said anything so I slowly reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it up over her head. I feel my face flush and I know I'm staring and probably drooling. Her stomach is all tightly toned muscle and I'm surprised that someone who eats as many donuts as she does is so fit. Timidly I reach out to touch her toned stomach, she jumps at the contact and lets out a deep growl. She grabs my waist and pushes me down onto the mattress again trailing kisses down my jaw and onto my chest. She gently pulls one of my nipples into her mouth sucking at it, causing me to arch off the bed. I feel a delicious tightening in my core and I feel the need for some kind of friction. I start to move my hips, looking for any amount of friction I can get, Amy notices and puts a hand on my hip holding me in place. Her hand is kneading my hip while her tongue is expertly attacking my nipple, the need for friction and release is getting stronger and stronger. A soft whimper escapes my mouth and I'm squirming under Amy feeling my orgasm getting nearer and nearer. Amy must be able to sense it because she kisses across to my other nipple and sucks it into her mouth forcefully. She bites down roughly on my nipple and then sucks on it gently to sooth the sting and the action sends me spiraling as my orgasm rips through me.

I'm lying there trying to catch my breath and staring at the wonderful woman before me. She's grinning devilish at me and her eyes are so dark I can barely see any of iris.

"We aren't done yet Karma," her voice so sensual that I nearly have another orgasm.

And I know that it won't be my last orgasm of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the same story & author of the same fic that is posted on .com just so everyone knows! Thank you to all of you readers! You keep me going! This chapter isn't the exact same, I went back and did some editing. Let me know what you guys think! As always feel free to contact me via tumblr. **

**Chapter 8**

I'm face down on Amy Raudenfeld's mattress while her tongue leaves a cold wet trail up my spine, causing me to arch off the bed. This was supposed to let me "come down" from my euphoric trip caused by my second orgasm, but instead it was just working me up again. Both orgasms she had caused without touching me south of my belly button.

"Amy." I moan.

I attempted moving my hips, in search of any kind of friction to release the building pressure I felt in my core. But Amy is straddling my hips, keeping me in place. She's wearing nothing but boy shorts and it takes all my will power not to stare at her chest.

"Not yet Karms, I want you nice and ready for me." Hearing her say my name…my muscles clench and I can feel myself getting wetter. I need her. Now.

With a strength I didn't know I possessed, I roll out of Amy's grip and flip over so I'm looking up at her, her eyes are dark and hooded. I graze my fingers down her stomach, watching the way her body tenses up and her breathing hitches.

"Amy, I need to feel you, please," I whisper softly, my voice full of neediness.

Leaning forward she licks my bottom lip and as I open my mouth to greet her, her index finger softly presses against my clitoris. I gasp and push my hips against her hand.

"You like that huh?" Amy asks with a devilish smirk. All I can do is bite my lip and nod my head as she leisurely rubs her finger in small circles.

Briefly she closes her eyes, and her breathing hitches.

"You're so wet Karma. God, I want you."

And with that she thrusts her finger inside me, and I moan as she does it again and again. She rubs my clitoris and I cry out once more. She's pushing inside me harder and harder and I'm all moans and hip thrusts at this point. She's watching my face the entire time and I try to hold the eye contact but she's making me feel so good that it's nearly impossible. I need to feel more of her, so I reach out and grab one of her breasts. My thumb slowly rolling over her nipple feeling it harden even more. She lets a small hiss out between her lips and thats all the encouragement I need. My hand begins its assault on her nipple and the room is filled with panting and moans. Its the most erotic thing I've heard. Amy slips a second finger in and I moan so loudly that she has to cover my mouth with hers. I'm trying to focus on the kiss but its hard as she pumps her fingers in and out of me. I can feel the beginning of my orgasm in my toes, which are curled so tightly they might never extend again. Amy sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and lets it go with a pop as she kisses down my jaw, biting and licking her way down my neck to one of my nipples. She pulls it into her mouth, sucking and biting at it while her hand still relentlessly pumps into me. Its all too much for me, my hands have found their way to Amy's back and I rake my nails down her back.

"Holy fuck Karma," Amy moans.

And that does the trick, my legs stiffen and I fall, shattering into a thousand pieces. Karma - 3 Amy - 0 and suddenly I realize how unfair that is, determined to change that, even the playing field.

Amy rolls off of me and lies next to me panting, her eyes never leaving my face.

"Are you ok? Was that ok?"

My heart melts at the sincerity and fear in her voice.

"You are asking me if you hurt me?"

"The irony is not lost on me," she smiles sardonically, "but seriously Karma, are you ok?"

"Amy that was so much more than OK." She smiles at my words and leans her head back and closes her eyes. I'm all breathless and my body is still shaking but I have a task to do. I don't know what comes over me but I take one of my fingers and run it through my wetness. And with an unsteady hand I slip it under Amy's waist band and rub it against her. Feeling Amy's excitement drives me and gives me the confidence I need to carry out my plan.

"Karma," she hisses out.

I rub my finger up and down her folds, feeling how wet she is and it turns me on knowing that it's because of me. I start to rub my finger against her in small fast circles, her hips are thrusting up to meet my movements. Her eyes are closed and her hands are clenching the sheets, I take this as a sign that I'm doing the right thing. I lean over and pull one of her nipples into my mouth, mirroring everything that she did to mine earlier. Her breathing is becoming shallower and her hip thrusts are coming faster and faster. I lick my way up her neck and suck gently on her ear lobe, earning a loud groan. It takes a bit of maneuvering but I manage to hold myself up while I move my free hand between my legs again, gathering more of myself on my finger. I press my finger against Amy's lips and push myself into her mouth, her eyes pop open and she sucks eagerly on my finger, my muscles tighten. She moans around my finger and then becomes putty beneath me as her orgasm rolls through her, back arching off the bed, legs shaking and all the while sucking on my finger. I don't know if I've ever been so turned on before in my life.

I gently pull my finger from her mouth, her teeth graze the pad of my finger and I let out a small moan.

"How was that?" I ask timidly. She lets out a small laugh and turns to look at me.

"Are you sure that was your first time doing that?"

I feel my cheeks darken and I smile shyly. She lifts her body up and folds the covers back and slides under them. I'm so exhausted I can barely move.

"Mm but I owe you two more," I say, the exhaustion evident in my voice.

"Babe, it looks like you are about to pass out. Besides this isn't a score based activity." She smiles softly at me and opens her arms to me. I crawl under the covers and slip into her waiting arms, my head rests against her bare chest and I can hear her heart beat slowing. She wraps her arms around me and absently rubs my back. I immediately drift into a deep sleep.

Light fills the room, coaxing me from a deep sleep. I stretch and open my eyes, god what a view to wake up to. All of Dallas in front of me and a naked Amy Raudenfeld in bed next to me. She's still fast asleep and it gives me the opportunity to study her uninterrupted. She looks younger and relaxed while sleeping. Her sculptured, pouty lips are parted slightly, and her shiny, clean hair is a glorious mess. I now know the meaning of sex hair. Honestly, how is it legal for someone to look this good? Then again, she has her playroom and maybe she is anything but legal. I'm surprised that she slept with me the entire night after claiming that she never sleeps with anyone. I feel like I accomplished a huge task.

"You're staring." She murmurs jarring me from my thoughts.

"No I'm not," and even though her eyes are closed I stick my tongue out at her.

I slip out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I notice that my hair is wild and untamed, but it looks good. Sex hair from Amy Raudenfeld is a good look on me. Walking back into the bedroom I notice that Amy is awake, her eyes follow me as I walk to the bed and slip in next to her.

"You're still naked."

The look she gives me is so full of desire and want, I can't help but blush.

"Did you want me to get dressed?"

She looks at me with such hurt in her eyes.

"Please never put clothes on again."

I can't help but laugh at the neediness that hangs in her voice.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her just as my stomach grumbles.

She laughs at me. "Clearly you are. But breakfast sounds delicious."

"Stay here," I command her as I slip out of bed and grab her shirt from the floor and throw it on. I'm a little daunted by her kitchen but I'm also excited to work in such a high class area. I pull open the fridge and see all the necessary ingredients for pancakes and bacon. As I'm cooking I notice a small tablet built into the wall, upon further inspection I find out that it controls the music for the room. I press shuffle and let Amy's music keep me company as I cook. I'm dancing my way around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and cooking bacon, when all of a sudden I feel eyes on me. I turn around and Amy is leaning against the wall smirking at me.

"Oh don't stop on my account. This is great entertainment. Also, you should keep that shirt. It looks way better on you."

"You were supposed to stay in bed," I can't help but pout at the end of the sentence.

She walks towards me and my heart rate starts to accelerate, I really need to ask her how she does that. Her arms slip around my waist and she pulls me against her chest.

"I know, but I missed you. Sue me." Her voice is playful, I like playful Amy. I push away from her chest and shake my butt at her, dancing my way back over to the stove to finish breakfast.

"Hope you're hungry," I say as I place a stack of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Starving." And I can hear the double entendre in her voice which causes me to blush.

We sit at the kitchen island and begin eating in silence, but its a comfortable one with no need to make conversation.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"Well I have nothing to compare it to, but it was wow."

"Oh good, because I was hoping could continue your training."

I stare at her dumbfounded as I stop breathing and everything inside me clenches. I have to fight to suppress my groan.

"Eat, Karma." My appetite has become uncertain again…more….sex…more sex please.

"Stop biting your lip! I know you're not wearing anything on under my shirt and the combination is very distracting," she growls.

We finish eating as we talk about random topics, conversations with Amy just seem to flow and we never run out of things to say. As we're clearing our plates Shane calls me.

"Karma! You never called last night!" Oh he's angry.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by things."

"Things?" And I can hear the suggestive wiggle that his eyebrows are doing.

"Shane we are not having this discussion over the phone." Amy glances over at me with an unidentifiable look.

"OMG you totally did it! I can tell!"

How can he tell? I know I'm blushing, but I can't talk about it anyway. I signed Amy's papers.

"Shane," I whine.

"What was it like? Are you okay?"

"Shane, please!"

"Karma, don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day forever!"

"I'll see you this evening Shane," and I hang up the phone. It's going to be near impossible to avoid the Shane inquisition. Luckily I'll have the entire trip back to Austin to come up with my story.

"Come, lets have a bath," Amy says softly.

The bath is white stone, deep and looks like it could fit about four people in it. Amy turns the water on and pours some bath oil into the water. It starts to foam up ad the tub fills and the room is filled with the sweet smell of lavender. She gazes at me, eyes dark, and slowly peels her shirt off and throws it on the floor.

"Miss Ashcroft." She holds her hand out. I walk towards her while subtlety admiring her physique, she is just so yummy. I take her hand, and she bids me to step into the tub while still wearing her shirt. I do as I'm told, I'll have to get used to that if I'm going to take her up on her offer.

"I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but please Karma. Will you stop biting it? All it does is make me want to fuck you."

I gasp and let my lip go, shocked.

"Yeah," she challenges. "Get the picture?" She glares at me and I nod my head frantically.

She reaches down, grasps the hem of my shirt and lifts it above my head, and discards it on the floor. She openly admires me. I'm naked for heaven's sake! I feel my cheeks flush and I stare down at my hands. I desperately want to disappear into the hot water and foam but I know she own't let me.

"Hey." I peek up at her and her head is cocked to one side.

"Karma, you're very beautiful, the whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed."

She takes my chin in her hand and tilts my head up to look into her eyes. Her eyes are soft and warm, she's so close that I reach out and kiss her on the nose. I slip down into the warm water, gosh it feels so good. I lie back and briefly close my eyes, enjoying the warmth and the heavenly smell. When I open my eyes again, Amy is gazing down at me.

"Why don't you join me?" I ask, bravely - my voice husky.

"I think I will."

And she slips down into the water across from me. I can tell that this is going to be a memorable bath.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Life has been kicking my ass lately. But I'm back and will be updating as often as I can. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Or if you want to talk come find me on tumblr faqubetta**

 **Chapter 9**

A small moan escapes me as Amy massages her soapy hands into my shoulders.

"You like that?"

"Mmhmmm," is all I can say. Her hands feel amazing as they knead my muscles and the warm bath water is even more soothing. I can't believe I'm naked, and in a bath with Amy Raudenfeld. If someone told me yesterday that I would be doing this today, I wouldn't have believed them. She moves down my arms, then to my underarms washing gently. She slides her hands across my chest and I inhale sharply as her fingers encircle my breasts and start kneading gently. I'm waiting for her to turn it into more of a sexualized act instead of a grooming session, but she doesn't. She moves her hands down my chest to my stomach. My breathing is erratic and my heart is racing. Is her body reacting the same way mine is because all I want right now is to turn around and have my way with her. She reaches for a nearby wash cloth and pours body wash on it, and then reaches between my legs to wash my most private part. I'm trying to keep my hips from moving but it feels so good that they start moving at their own rhythm, and I can hear Amy's smirk.

"I think you're clean enough now," she murmurs just as the pressure was starting to build inside of me.

"Why are you stopping?" I gasp.

"I need washing too, turn around," her voice full of amusement.

Oh! I turn around and stare at her body, half submerged in water. Drops of water slowly fall down the curve of her breasts, I just want to lean over and lick them off. But I've been assigned a task, so I take the wash cloth from Amy and lather it up in soap and slowly rub the soap all over her body. I pay special attention to her breasts, loving the way she tips her head back and her breathing spikes. My hand slowly drifts down her stomach over her taunt muscles and begins to wash between her legs, my fingers slowly stimulating her through the fabric. She's biting her lip and staring at me with those dark grey eyes and all I can see is desire. I grab the wet wash cloth and ring it out over her head, startling her. She squeals as water drips down her face.

"What was that for?"

"I couldn't help it," I say with a devilish smirk. I don't feel the need to be a mature adult while sitting naked in a bathtub with her.

"Oh well if that's how you want to play," she says with a smirk before I'm hit in the face with a splash of water. The tub is so big that we are able to comfortably sit on opposite sides of the tub and have a splash war. I'm pretty sure more water ends up on the floor than anywhere else but we don't care, we're too busy laughing and giggling to notice. Eventually we tire out and just soak in the warm bath water, enjoying the comfortable silence. I'm starting to fall asleep till Amy says something.

"Come, let's go to bed."

She steps out of the bath and I gawk at her beautiful body, I just took a non-sexualized bath with her and now I'm kicking myself for letting that happen. I just want to feel her skin pressed up against my body. She wraps herself in a towel and holds a large fluffy white towel out for me. She wraps the towel around, pulls me into her arms and kisses me hard. I want to reach out and touch her but my arms are pinned inside the towel, I let out a small groan.

"Say yes."

"To what?" I question.

"Yes to our arrangement. To being mine. Please, Karma," she whispers, emphasizing the last word and my name, pleading. She kisses me again, sweetly, passionately, before she stands back and stares at me. Grabbing my hand she leads me out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She really wants this. I'm stunned that someone like her wants me.

She's staring at me as we stand at the foot of her bed.

"Trust me?" she asks suddenly. I nod, shocked with the sudden realization that I do in fact, trust her. What is she going to do to me? I shiver with excitement. Her thumb brushes my bottom lip and then she's gone, stepping into her closest. I make a move to follow her but the she's back, and in her hands is a silver-grey silk woven tie.

"Cross your wrists in front of you," she orders as she peels my towel off and throws it to the floor.

I do as I'm told, and she binds my wrist together with the tie, knotting it firmly. My pulse is racing and my heart is close to breaking through my ribcage, her eyes are bright with excitement. She moves forward and instinctively, I move back, bumping into the bed. I almost fall backwards but she grabs me, pulling me flush up against her and kisses me chastely.

"Oh, Karma, what shall I do to you?" she whispers as she removes her towel. I'm slowly lowered to the bed and my hands are raised above my head.

"Keep your hands up, don't move them, do you understand?" Her eyes burning into mine, their intensity leaving me breathless.

My mouth is dry all coherency has left me, so I just nod my head.

"Good," she murmurs, slowly and deliberately licking her lips. I'm mesmerized by her tongue, watching it as it sweeps over her upper lip.

"I'm going to kiss you all over, Karma Ashcroft," she whispers softly into my ear, sending chills down my spine. She tilts my chin up, giving herself access to my throat. Her lips glide down my throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping at my skin. I can feel my desire pooling between my legs. I groan. I need to feel her, so I awkwardly move my hands till they are in her hair. She stops kissing me and glares at me.

"Move your hands and we have to start all over again," she says with devilish glee.

She is such a tease.

"I want to touch you." My voice is breathless and full of sexual desire.

"I know, but keep your hands above your head," she orders, voice forceful.

Again she tilts my chin up and starts to kiss down my throat again, oh she's so frustrating. Her hands run down my body and over my breasts as her lips reach the base of my neck. Her lips begin a very slow trip down my body, following the heated path her hands have left on my body. Each of breast is kissed and nipped gently, and she sucks tenderly on my nipples. Holy cow. My hips have started swaying on their own, trying to find the friction that I desire. I'm desperately trying o remember to keep my hands above my head but with Amy's mouth on my body, I lose all sense of rational thought.

"Keep still," she breathes against my skin as her lips travel down my stomach. Her tongue dipping into my belly button, then gently grazes my stomach with her teeth. My body bows off the bed.

Her nose glides down my center, biting me gently and teasing me with her tongue. I'm whimpering softly, body arching off the bed, craving release. Suddenly, she sits up and kneels at my feet. Grabbing both ankles she spreads my legs wide. Oh shit.

She grabs my left foot and bends it at the knee, bringing it up to her mouth. Watching my every reaction, she tenderly kisses each of my toes and bites each one gently on their pads. When she reaches my little toe, she bites harder and my whole body convulses. She glides her tongue up the arch of my foot and my toes curl - I have to look away. Its too erotic and I'm going to combust. I feel her kiss my ankle and up my calf and just passed my knee, she stops and begins the process on my right foot.

"Oh please," I moan as she bites my little toe, I feel it deep in my belly.

This time she doesn't stop at my knee, she continues up the inside of my thigh, pushing them apart as she does.

Part of me wants to push her off because I know where this is going and I'm nervous, scared, excited and embarrassed. She turns to my other knee and kisses her way up my thigh, licking, sucking and then there she is, between my legs. She runs her nose up and down me, I writhe. Oh my god. She stops and looks at me, waiting for me to calm. My mouth is open and my heart is pounding.

"Oh…please," I beg.

She lets out a small chuckle and the air flows over me. Oh fuck…

"Hmm, I like it when you beg me, Karma."

I groan, I need her to touch me. I can hear the wicked grin in her voice. Suddenly her tongue darts out and slowly starts to circle my clitoris, her hands holding down my legs.

"Woah!" I cry out as my body arches and convulses at the touch of her tongue. She swirls her tongue round and round, over and over, never slowing down the torture. My legs start to go rigid, she sucks on my clitoris gently and I let out a loud moan, my hands grasping the headboard so hard I'm sure my knuckles are white.

"Let go for me Karma."

She licks and sucks at my center eagerly, I can feel everything inside me condensing, ready to let go. All of a sudden I feel her finger slide into me and she's moving it in time with her tongue, round and round. Gently she pulls my clitoris between her teeth bitting down softly and I can no longer resist. My legs go stiff and I let go, all cogent thought flies out the window as my orgasm seizes me, wringing my insides again and again. Holy shit. I'm lying on the bed panting as she slowly crawls up the bed and kisses me.

"Do you see how delicious you taste?" she asks, smiling against my lips.

"See how good we are together," she murmurs. "If you give yourself to me, it can be so much better. Trust me, Karma, we can go to places you never knew existed." Her words echoing my thoughts. She strokes her nose against mine, and my heart melts. She can be so sweet and caring, it's how I know I would do anything for her. Amy makes me feel more alive, and she's already opened my eyes to so many new things. I know I'm going to without a doubt say yes to her.

Suddenly we hear voices in the hall, one of them is Taylor but the other is female. I whip my head at Amy, afraid that she hasn't been one hundred percent honest with me.

" _But if she is still in bed she must be ill. Amy may sleep in but even this is ridiculous for her."_

" _Mrs. Cooper, please."_

" _Taylor. You cannot keep me from my daughter."_

" _Mrs. Cooper, she's not alone."_

" _What do you mean she's not alone?"_

" _She has someone with her."_

" _Oh…"_

Even I can hear the disbelief in her voice.

Amy, is smirking at me with humored horror.

"That would be my mother."

She crawls off of me and kneels at the edge of the bed.

"Come on, we need to get dressed - well I need to. You should as well if you want to meet her." She's grinning as she leaps off the bed and pulls on a pair of jeans - no underwear! I attempt to sit up but it's a difficult task with my hands tied above my head.

"Amy a little help here please." Her grin widens as she undoes the tie. The woven pattern has made small indents on my wrists, it's…sexy. She's staring at me, her eyes are dancing with excitement.

"Another first," she acknowledges, but I'm too paranoid about the fact that I don't have any clean clothes to question what she means.

"I have no clean clothes," my voice full of panic, and after what I just experienced the panic is overwhelming. "I should just stay here."

"Oh, no you don't," Amy teases. "Wear something of mine." She's thrown on a black tank top and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Despite my state of panic, I stare at Amy, in awe of her beauty.

"Don't worry Karma, you'll look great in anything. I'd like you to meet my mother, please. I'll be out there, I hope you join us."

Holy shit, Amy's mother. This is more than I was expecting. But she is a part of Amy, and I want to meet her. I search the room picking up my various pieces of clothing from the night before and throw them on. Dashing into the bathroom I take a look at my reflection - my eyes are bright, my face flushed and my hair. Holy macaroni, my hair is a mess. I search through her bathroom draws until I find a hairbrush and quickly brush it out until it falls in acceptable waves down my back. I take one last look at myself in the mirror, it'll have to do. I walk down the hall stopping just before the living room. Taking a deep breathe I walk into the room, and meet Amy Raudenfeld's mother.


End file.
